This invention relates to a workpiece holder for use with a table saw for cutting a 45 degree bevel.
The need to cut a 45 degree bevel between the major planar faces of a piece of wood is a common workshop occurrence. Although many table saws have a tilting arbor which allows adjustment of the table top to the desired bevel angle relative to the cutting blade in order to cut such bevels, such adjustments are time consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a workpiece holder which allows a 45 degree bevel to be cut through the workpiece with a table saw while leaving the saw blade at a true 90 degree angle with the saw table.
This and other objects are achieved by providing a workpiece holder, hereinafter sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9csledxe2x80x9d, which holds a workpiece at a 45 degree angle to the blade of a table saw.
The sled has a base plate whose lower planar surface is adapted to rest against the upper planar surface of the table of a table saw.
A longitudinally extending guide rail extends from the lower planar surface of the base plate and is adapted to ride in a guide groove typically located in the upper planar surface of the table of a table saw.
A table plate is held at a 45 degree angle relative to the base plate by an attachment framework comprised of spaced apart end plate members held in place by a single top cross member and two bottom cross members (xe2x80x9cstabilizersxe2x80x9d) connected thereto.
A longitudinal clamping member is adapted to hold an elongated piece of wood or plywood therein for cutting a bevel along the lower longitudinal edge thereof. A lateral clamping member is adapted to hold an elongated piece of wood or plywood therein for cutting a bevel along the lower end thereof.